Tease
by i regret being here and 12
Summary: them.


**Tease  
>- The Joker<strong>

* * *

><p>A warm air hit the nape of my neck again. Although it was usual, I still squealed in that high pitched voice of mine like it was the first time all over again. The male behind me would then smirk, I'd turn around angrily with a pout and he would just chuckle saying how 'cute' my expression was. Ah, my neighbor, my enemy and the person I unfortunately had the pleasure of falling for.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~xXx~<strong>

* * *

><p>I walked down the road to my apartment. And of course, my Dark Prince shows up to annoy me. I glared at him before he had the chance to do anything.<p>

"What do you want now?" I say coolly. Ah how bitchy do I sound? Probably a lot.

"You already know the answer, don't you _Amu_." he said my name in that deep velvet voice. My heart, once again, melted like chocolate. No wonder he seems to enjoy annoying me; I'm practically his favorite food.

"Don't say my name like that." I reply to him, again in a cool manner. I turn away and walk in the direction I was originally. I already know he's going to follow me. I sighed once and turned around. No one in sight.

He was just teasing me again. He's trying to make me worried for him when in reality, once I arrive home, he'll be on my couch with my cat, Kuro. I scoff at his sloppiness and unoriginality. I continue to walk to my place, my sanctuary which has been infiltrated by the man I love and hate.

A shadow appeared behind me. I'm grabbed from behind by my waist. It's Ikuto. He's playing around with me again. What an a-

"Shush girlie and don't move." A rough voice, unlike the silky one I remember, said. In the few seconds that my eyes widen, I realize that I truly am in trouble. That this wasn't a game. That this wasn't a tease. Despite Ikuto being the death of me because of all the times his very presence made my heart race, I felt that I would very much rather have him behind me now than this unknown man who is telling me to shut up. I'm scared. Finally in my life, I can feel what true fear is like. Not the small heart attack when you lean back on a chair and it falls, but that heart wrenching feeling of despair and you don't have the ability to breathe or move at all.

I find a new resolve. I felt angry beyond belief. Maybe this man with a rough voice is actually Ikuto, acting and teasing me in the worst way possible. I struggle to turn around but manage to break free and face a hooded man.

"I swear to god Ikuto! You are the most horrid selfish man I've ever met. Stop messing around with m-" I was cut short when the man covered it with his hand. My eyes that shut in fear opened and came face to face with dark brown eyes. No, it wasn't Ikuto after all.

"Your boyfriend ain't comin to save you missy. Now be a good girl and stop squirming." His breath stank of alcohol when he spoke and he held a knife covered with dried blood up to my throat. That true fear within me exploded and expanded. My knees shook under my weight as I tried my best not to fall to my knees.

My shirt was being unbuttoned. Once he finished with that, he unzipped the skirt of what remained of my uniform. What probably was a short amount of time was a long and painful and excruciating moment for me. My bra was fully shown and my underwear was showing, the skirt covering it. I shut my eyes, not giving him the other pleasure of showing him my tears. A zip being undone was heard. Now...Now I'll no longer be suitable for marriage.

Flesh against flesh was heard, but not of the intimate sort. I opened my eyes slowly. There, standing in front of me, was my Dark Prince. His fist had blood on it. I see he saved me, also saving it until the last minute. I finally let my legs give in, falling to the ground, sobbing like the scared girl I was.

I felt movement. I freeze again, unsure whether it was the rapist or Ikuto. A hand went on my shoulder and rubbed it in what I thought felt comforting. I know who it is and sob into his embrace. Ikuto wrapped his arms around me, making 'shush'-ing sounds to calm me. I felt the embrace be realized and felt cold. The warmth returned when he placed a hand under my chin and kissed me. I let myself melt in the kiss. His tongue slid in my mouth as he forced his weight on me. His other hand was on my waist. My eyes widen again and I see a cold look on his face. The kiss means nothing to him. I close my eyes that had tears rushing out again. It means nothing to him at all. He's playing me again.

"No!" I yell. I slap him and push him away from me, wiping the saliva and tears away. I was enraged and saddened.

"You! You're toying and playing with me again!" I state. He caresses his cheek and leans on his knee.

"I've been found out." Ikuto says with the same icy look. My minded blanked as I looked down in despair, tears now flowing freely. I laugh a little.

"Is that all I am? A toy to you?" I ask. No reply. I look at him. "Answer me!" I shout. Still nothing. He gets up and stretches, yawning like this scene didn't happen.

"Nice underwear." he smirks that infamous smirk of his. I tremble. I manage to get up, walk up to him, and smack his face again.

"Why? Why? Why are you teasing me in this state? Is this all just a game? A way to pass your time?" I start yelling. Again, he answers none of my questions. I wipe my tears, fix my clothes, collect my bag and walk the rest of the way home, not turning back.

* * *

><p><strong>~xXx~<strong>

* * *

><p>I lay in bed, crying. All I could do was cry. Cry all the tears of all the pain I kept hidden from the world. Cry that cool mask of mine away.<p>

That familiar breath of warm air hit my neck as a cold breeze came from my open window. He let himself in again.

"Yo." Was the usual reply.

"Go away." I mutter. I felt my bed shift.

"Go away!" I yell. I grab a pillow to chuck at him but instead, I found myself pinned to my bed. I struggled and cried. Now to pay for hitting him, he was going to rape me instead. My sacred right is going to be taken from me.

"Do you want to know why I tease you?" he whispered into my ear. I shudder. Ever since that first bite on my ear, that spot has become some sort of erogenous zone. I felt my cheeks heat up but it didn't matter. It wasn't like it wasn't red to begin with.

I gulp and say nothing. I'm replying with silence like he did to me. He looked at me with those cold, midnight blue eyes of his. I couldn't help by stare back and be lost in them.

"I tease you because I'd rather deal with the pain of not being able to have you than being able the pain of being rejected by you." he said, "I tease you because I want to see that side of you. I want to see all sides of you. I tease you because it's my excuse to actually interact with you. Amu, I don't tease you for fun, I tease you because I'm an idiot who fell for a shy girl with a 'cool' facade. I tease you because I love you."

I thought my ears were deceiving me. The stupid, perverted, blue-haired man I love confessed to me. He confessed to me in a way that didn't suit his appearance at all, just like how my tears are unlike the cool character I usually act like. I laugh at him and see him taken aback.

"I'm crying waterworks and here you are, on top of me, distracting me with a speech long confession so I can rush into your arms, kiss and you can tease me again!" I laugh. "You really must want to get me back bad for slapping with you."

I continue to laugh. Laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. Laugh at my laugh. Laugh at him.

A warmth was felt again. Not on my neck though, but on my lips. I don't cry this time. Instead I push him off of me.

"Stop with you games Ikuto! I've had enough of them!" I glare at him ferociously. His expression changed and it was unreadable but I continued to glare at him.

He walks towards me and kiss me again. I push him off and he does it again. I repeat my action and he repeats his. Each time it got harder to push him off and I was completely vulnerable. But instead all it was was a kiss.

He released me from the kiss, leaned down to my ear, and bit it like before. When he released, he spoke a few words.

"I knew I'd rather deal with the pain of not being able to have you than this."

I saw him walk towards the window and jump out into the darkness of the night. I fell to my knees, dazed and confused. What kept flashing in my mind was just the kisses I received and his retreating back.

I quickly rush to grab my phone and a light jacket and rush out the door. I ran down the street, searching for that retreating back. I soon ended up in a busy part of town. The music festival was on. My heart ripped slightly. Ikuto loved to play the violin. For the umpteenth time this day, my knees met the ground. My breathing was ragged as I sobbed without tears. I already wasted them all.

A tune was heard above all others. It was sad and melancholic. It was exactly what I needed. I felt myself immersed into its sad melody. The low notes tugged and the high notes pulled at my heart strings which also played their own melody. My legs started to walk in the direction of the place where the sorrowful sounds were being played.

* * *

><p><strong>~xXx~<strong>

* * *

><p>I was led to a garden, large pillars reached up to the heavens. The earth and sky were separated but the earth still reached out to his beloved with open arms. Why didn't I do the same? Why didn't I accept whatever love Ikuto had for me, be it fake or real?<p>

I peeked from behind a pillar and see a male right behind it. Even in the dark, his silhouette is undeniable. I smile sadly and slide down the massive architectural beauty. The melody stopped for a second, then continued playing. It finished with a joint note of both high and low. I applaud the performance slowly.

"It was for you." The man said. I get up and come out from out of pillar. He was gone. I close my eyes and turn around. I already know he's behind me.

"Why are you doing that?" Ikuto asked me.

"I don't want to see you." I say.

"Then why did you come to see me?" he replies wittily.

"Ikuto, can you please close your eyes so you don't see me?" I ask him.

"Okay." he says after a while. I slowly open my eyes and his were closed.

"Why did you come after me? To rub in the rejection after what I did too you?" Ikuto asked his own questions.

I walked up to him, my hand raised. He was so tall so I stood on the tips of my toes. I swung my arm.

My arms were slung over Ikuto's as I kissed him myself. His arms that were limp by his sides snaked their way around my waist and I enjoyed a perfect moment of bliss and happiness. I felt whole.

"I came after you because I'd rather have you back as a friend who hates me than not having you around at all. I came after you because I didn't want to see that cold hurtful expression but that stupid smirk that made me blush all the time. I came after you because I wanted to. Ikuto, I didn't come after you because I wanted to hurt you more but because I fell for a stupid, perverted blueberry headed guy. I came after you because I love you too." I confess to him in the same but altered way he did to me. Blush was ablaze but a stood firm.

For the first time in ages, instead of the usual smirk, he smiled softly. He leaned down and kissed me just a soft as his smile and I returned it.

When we broke the kiss, I felt butterflies in my stomach and the warmth still remained. I covered my face with my hand and he chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>~xXx~<strong>

* * *

><p>From that time, I knew he'd keep teasing me. He never let my confession go. No, he reminded me ever chance we got. He made me blush, smile, pout in anger. But as annoying as he was, I laughed with him.<p>

I laughed because I was his and he was mine. I laughed with him because I loved him.

I was no longer just the girl he would tease.

* * *

><p><strong>Reuploaded from my old (and deleted) story. This is the original. No edits or anything else. If there are any mistakes, please tell me. :) Hope you enjoyed this.<br>- The Joker**

**25/1/12: Just a small structural change like all my other stories. Hope you still liked the story. :) See ya'll later.  
><strong>


End file.
